


Training Value

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Rogue Squadron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Luke and Wedge replay the Battle of Yavin IV





	Training Value

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricot/gifts).



“It’s certainly a different perspective on things,” Luke commented as he and Wedge walked to the door of the simulator. “I still prefer an X-wing, though.”

“You do all right in a TIE fighter, though,” Wedge commented. 

“You don’t do so badly yourself,” Luke said with a grin. “Those trainees never knew what hit them.”

Running trainees through a simulation of the first Death Star was something of a rite of passage. Every time Wedge flew it, either as one of the X-wings – usually Porkins or Biggs Darklighter – or as a TIE fighter, he noticed something new, something different.

Something that made him wonder how they had ever survived it, if they would have had any kind of chance without Luke Skywalker and the Force.

But they had survived, and that was the important thing. The Empire wasn’t quite dead yet, and Wedge knew that the odds were against them. It was practically a guarantee that some of the people who had flown in that simulator today would be dead within three years. Wedge would do everything he could to make that number as low as possible, and getting Luke in the simulator with him was part of it.

The odds were against them, but he firmly believed in the idea that one should never tell a Corellian - especially a Corellian pilot - the odds.

"Let's go buy them a round of drinks," Wedge said after a moment. "At least they can brag about getting killed by Luke Skywalker."

"Don't forget Wedge Antilles, the hottest X-Wing pilot in the New Republic," Luke said after a moment.

Wedge could smile at that. "That happens all the time."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! I really enjoyed your letter!


End file.
